


baekhyun gets rammed by something bigger than a car

by mooncest



Category: EXO
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Car Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, exo 404 spin off, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncest/pseuds/mooncest
Summary: “no, we're going to have steamy, romantic car sex. leave us alone.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	baekhyun gets rammed by something bigger than a car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bbyunies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyunies/gifts).



> well... blame sehun and his tweet to jongdae for this... mars is in aries, we’re all horny, so i felt compelled to write this
> 
> also... special shoutout to my best friend, because without your 24 hour writing challenge, i’m not sure i would’ve finished this until my birthday in 2 years... so... <3
> 
> also, thank you to vee and kana for title help... tbh, i was probably going to just make it something boring like “404 sebaek” but... “baekhyun gets rammed by something bigger than a car” is A LOT more fun

it was a warm day in july, baekhyun sat in the passenger of sehun’s audi, sehun driving, music playing softly in the background. helios had the sun shining bright, her rays of light beaming in through the windows and highlighting sehun’s orange hair, making the color even brighter than it was already. sehun hated it, although baekhyun couldn’t help but swoon every time he looked in his boyfriend’s direction. 

ah, boyfriend… that was something new, too.

seoul was bustling. it was lunch rush, everyone trying to get out of work to either eat with their partners, run home for a moment, or pick something up to take back with them to their jobs. perhaps all three. sehun didn’t care, though. he was growing impatient with all the traffic. he’d already cursed enough people under his breath to put him on the naughty list for the rest of his life and then some. sehun wished the worst upon those behind the wheel, along with their family and friends, as they continued to get in the way of him and baekhyun spending quality time together at alessiani’s, a local pizza parlor. 

what annoyed him the most was he and baekhyun were supposed to already be there for their date. if it weren’t for lunch rush, they would be having their orders taken right that second.

“oh come the fuck on,” sehun hissed, rolling down his window and flipping everyone off he could meet the eyes of, “do any of you imbeciles know how to fucking drive? holy shit.”

“wait, be careful, little one…” baekhyun began, lowering his gaze when someone from another car shouted back at sehun, only pissing the latter off further, “we’re gonna get rear ended or something-“ 

“yeah, i took a class for it, you dumb fuck. clearly you haven’t, given you’ve been riding my ass for about two blocks now like an infant sucking their mom’s tit.” sehun shouted out the window, a sarcastic, wicked smile on his lips as he stared down the other driver. 

baekhyun had to hold back a laugh, his boyfriend’s comeback a bit out of the ordinary, though he still had every intention of calming sehun down.

“hun, i-“

“do you want me to pull over, asshole? because i’ll knock your teeth in-“

sehun was cut off by baekhyun leaning over and rolling up the window. he showed an apologetic smile to the drivers of the cars around them, mumbling soft apologies and wishing people well before turning to sehun and cupping his face in his palms.

“you need to calm down, hun. there’s no telling how many people could be out here waiting to destroy your reputation,” baekhyun paused once the car started moving, putting himself back in his seat as he gripped sehun’s upper arm tightly, reassuringly, “or… you, in general. so, be more cautious… you don’t need another dispatch story.”

“i’ll beat dispatch’s face in, too. fuck them.”

“i… no, don’t-“

sehun hit the wheel in a fit of rage, honking at the car in front of them for hitting their breaks when there was a clear green light telling them to go, “i mean what the fuck? what the honest fuck is going on?”

“hey,” baekhyun moved his hand up to sehun’s cheek once again, turning it to face him, sparkly brown orbs filled with concern and worry, “what’s up with you today?”

“nothing.”

“i call bullshit,” baekhyun brushed sehun’s apricot hair out of his eyes, mind starting to panic as he wondered if he did something wrong, “tell me.”

sehun sighed, taking baekhyun’s hand in his own and kissing his palm, then his fingers, before placing it back on his lover’s lap, “i just wanted to have a nice date with you, but these pricks are ruining it.”

“sehun?”

“we should have already been there by now... we’ve been in the car for forty-five minutes and aren’t even halfway to alessiani’s. i have a schedule later and i wanted to be with you before that… i wanted to hangout with you at the apartment afterwards.”

“baby… we-“

“and then,” sehun paused, gripping the steering wheel so tight his knuckles turned white, invisible steam blowing out of his ears, “those dumbasses harassing you on twitter today… about us… it’s getting really fucking old, i’m thinking about investing in a death note or something. it’s not fair to you. they don’t even fucking know you... or, me, for that matter. like, hello?”

“it’s not. it’s not fair, hunnie. but it’s okay, really-“

“no it’s not.” the car started moving again, sehun sighing and taking his gaze away from his boyfriend, focus back on the road, “i’ve already called my manager. he’s getting in contact with a lawyer. i’m not dealing with these jealous children anymore. they can get fucked.”

“don’t you think you’re being a bit dramatic?” baekhyun sighed, taking his lip between his teeth, waiting for sehun to react. he knew if he spoke up it would anger sehun further, but he didn’t need to get involved in another lawsuit over malicious comments. it wasn’t worth it in the long run. 

“excuse me?” sehun spat, offended expression replacing his once angry one, “dramatic?”

“i mean, they’re just some kids on twitter… are you seriously going to sue them?” baekhyun spoke softly, trying his best to calm his boyfriend down before he made a mistake by possibly ruining someone’s life.

“well what do you suggest i do then, baekhyun? because telling them to shut the fuck up doesn’t work quite as well.”

“you ignore them like any other adult would. or get off twitter for a bit, you know… take a break? for your own sanity.” 

“you saying i don’t act like an adult?”

baekhyun sighed, placing his face in the palm of his hands, trying not to get angry himself, “when did i even say that, sehun?”

“you implied it.”

“god,” baekhyun scoffed, shaking his head, finding himself unable to look at sehun, “you get so pissed off it’s too hard to even talk to you. all you hear is what you want, so why do i even try to calm you down at all?” baekhyun paused, trying to find something else to respond with, but found himself too annoyed to come up with anything, “you know what, sehun? do whatever you want… i don’t care.”

“you’re being such a brat, byun. i don’t understand why you’re getting so pissed off when i’m doing this for you. to protect you. to take care of you.”

“me? a brat? do you see how you’re acting right now?” baekhyun snapped, pushing himself forward to try and meet sehun’s gaze, which was focused on the unmoving road, “you’re acting like a spoiled brat. quit being such an asshole.”

“what the fuck did i do?” sehun asked, voice coated in annoyance, eyebrows furrowed and eyes a darker shade of brown than normal, “what did i do? i’m just trying to protect you?”

“i-“

“i can’t argue with you while i’m driving, byun.”

“then pull over.”

sehun pulled the car into an empty parking lot behind a random building he saw fit. the area looked quiet enough. given the building looked rundown and abandoned, he was positive no one would be around to hear them have a screaming match. to hear them fight until they both ended up crying, until they both felt like shit for the way they acted. 

“right. so what the fuck did i do to you?”

“nothing.”

“oh, don’t pull that shit with me… what’s the problem? you were talking quite a bit earlier, where’s the fire gone, byun?” 

baekhyun sighed, “you’re being an asshole.”

“how the-“

“do you see how mad you get when i try to explain the problem?” baekhyun started to raise his voice, tired of dealing with sehun and his attitude, “you’re being a brat and i don’t want to talk to you about this anymore. all you do is get pissed off and argue back instead of listening to the words coming out of my mouth.”

“maybe because you’re making a problem out of nothing?”

“holy shit sehun, you’re the one getting mad when all i tried to do was help you?”

“if you want to help me, maybe stop talking.”

“are you going to make me? because, otherwise, i-“

mid-sentence, baekhyun was interrupted by sehun crashing his lips against his own. sehun’s hands flew to grab baekhyun’s face, tilting baekhyun’s head to the side to grant himself more access once the latter’s lips parted, allowing sehun to lick every inch of his mouth. baekhyun made it clear with the way his mouth melted against sehun’s that he wasn’t in the mood to have a battle for dominance. this pleased sehun, a smirk finding its way onto his lips as he unbuckled both of their seatbelts, bringing baekhyun quickly onto his lap. he didn’t care how uncomfortable it was, nor did he care about how difficult it would be to get his clothes off. all he cared about then was fucking baekhyun into the seat, releasing all the anger he’d built up since this morning.

baekhyun grinded against sehun’s crotch, face pressed into the crook of sehun’s neck to muffle his whimpers as sehun grabbed and spread his cheeks, guiding the swivel of his boyfriend’s hips. sehun would leave the occasional spank there, too, loving the sounds from baekhyun that never failed to follow. slender fingers moved to thread through sehun’s bright hair, tugging softly, “please, please fuck me sehun, i can’t take it,” baekhyun whispered softly in sehun’s ears, pleas spilling out against his will as his self control deteriorated, his voice coated in desperation, honey dripping from every word, “i feel like i’m going to die, genuinely, please, please fuck me…”

“please,” baekhyun begged once more, voice trembling as sehun struggled to take off his pants. the moment slender fingers wrapped around his thick cock, sehun bucked his hips forward, smacking baekhyun’s head against the roof of the car.

“holy fuck, baby i’m so sorry,” sehun began rubbing baekhyun’s back, trying his best to stifle a laugh, eyes flashing concern and worry, “are you alright?”

a candy coated laugh filled the silence afterwards, bright smile finding its way on baekhyun’s lips, all the worry sehun had before vanishing just as quick as it appeared, “i’m okay,” he leaned into sehun’s lips, “you’re so cute, though…”

“are you sure? it sounded like it hit pretty hard and i-“

“sehun please just shut up and fuck me before i fall over and die.”

“get in the back.”

it didn’t take long for them to be completely bare and in their designated positions in the back of the car. baekhyun was on his hands and knees, sehun leaning over his body, rubbing his dick between the plump cheeks of baekhyun’s ass. he felt baekhyun shiver underneath him as his breath ghosted over the skin, searching for a new area to mark. he couldn’t stop thinking about baekhyun’s words, about the people on twitter, the traffic, the petty drivers… it was fueling him, anger rising and flowing through his bloodstream as he bit down on baekhyun’s skin, the latter crying out, voice laced with pain and pleasure. the sound made blood shoot straight through sehun’s cock, it twitching and leaking ever so slightly as he continued to rub it against baekhyun’s hole.

“maybe this is what those assholes are so mad about…”

“ah, what? hun-“

“the fact that….” sehun trailed off, biting the skin on his neck, his shoulder, his arm, his side, milking in baekhyun’s sounds each time, holding a moan back himself, “they could never have you like this… naked in the back of a car, moaning and writhing beneath me while i mark every inch of your body and tease you to no end,” he paused, running his fingers through baekhyun’s dark hair before pulling it backwards, “don’t you think so? you’re my boyfriend after all… and i’m the only one that could ever have you like this. mh? makes sense.” 

“it’s quite unfortunate, really,” sehun chuckled, pulling back after a few more bites, placing his face in front of baekhyun’s hole, hands on both of his cheeks, spreading them apart, “jealousy is a disease. they can get fucked, but at the end of the day, they’ll never be fucking you.”

without missing a beat, sehun attached his mouth to baekhyun’s pink hole, licking the areas surrounding, leaving no spot untouched. he thrusted his tongue in and out, tongue fucking his boyfriend, absorbing every whimper, every plea, and every moan muffled by slender fingers. sehun licked at baekhyun's puckered rim, placing light, teasing kisses on and around his hole, sucking at it every so often. baekhyun’s mouth dropped open, his breath caught in his throat. for sehun, baekhyun’s jagged breaths and the noises he could manage to make in such a state were acting as an aphrodisiac. spitting on baekhyun’s hole, sehun slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, the desire to fuck baekhyun senseless filling his brain and entering his bloodstream. 

“fuck, hun,” baekhyun cried out when sehun pushed another finger inside of his soon to be gaping hole, scissoring two fingers inside of him, stretching him to be able to take sehun comfortably, “please hurry the hell up, i feel like i, ah, feel like i’m-“ 

baekhyun cut himself off with a scream when a third finger was added, scraping directly against his prostate. sehun snickered behind him, brushing all three fingers against the spot, loving the way baekhyun’s body was writhing and jerking in every direction. baekhyun lost his balance, falling forward in the seat, defeated. his breathing was heavy, cock leaking and twitching, body on fire. he was so warm. everything felt so hot, sweat pouring from his forehead, bangs sticking to his skin as a whirlpool of warmth kept turning in his stomach.

after a bit more of muffled screams and baekhyun being fingered to no end, sehun had himself pressed against baekhyun’s hole, lubing himself up with the spare bottle he kept under the seat, just in case moments like these occurred. baekhyun was panting beneath him, now back on all fours despite how weak his body felt. he tried to push back against sehun’s head. he wanted to be fucked so badly, his mind clouded as warmth moved through his veins and blood shot through his erection, now leaking precum onto the seat. sehun’s tip was almost completely inside of him when he noticed what baekhyun was doing, leaving a harsh slap on his ass as he pulled it out. 

“be patient.”

“sehun, please. please fuck me please, god.”

“beg for me some more, show me you deserve it after the shit you pulled. you really pissed me off, you know?”

though he in fact was not sorry and would do it again, all baekhyun wanted in this moment was to be filled by his boyfriend’s big dick, so he swallowed his pride and began, “daddy,” baekhyun purred, hearing sehun’s breath get caught in his throat at the name, a sly smile finding its way onto baekhyun’s sweat covered lips, “please fuck me, take all your anger out inside of me while you fuck my lights out.”

“more.”

“do the nastiest, most humiliating things to me, fuck, please i... everything feels so hot, hun-ah. i’m yours, i’m your boyfriend. show me what you meant earlier. show me what they’re so jealous of.”

that’s all it took to convince sehun, him slamming himself inside of baekhyun’s hole without a crumb of hesitation, it still being a bit tight despite all the stretching. sehun was big, though. baekhyun’s walls squeezed around sehun as baekhyun clenched, sehun letting a quiet moan slip past his lips as he grabbed baekhyun’s hips with a grip that was sure to leave bruises afterward. the warmth surrounding his cock sent him into overdrive, him aggressively thrusting in and out of baekhyun, the latter clawing his nails into the seat. tears were threatening to spill from baekhyun’s eyes, him being filled to the brim with sehun and nothing but sehun. he was trying his best to keep himself quiet, screams and whimpers threatening to spill out, pleas for sehun to go harder, to fuck him deeper… if that was even possible. he feared someone surrounding listening, filming, trying to ruin sehun’s reputation. staying quiet began getting more and more difficult, however, once sehun had started slapping and squeezing baekhyun’s ass cheeks while simultaneously tearing him apart. 

“hun-ah, fuck-“ baekhyun slapped his hand over his mouth and lost his balance again when one thrust banged right against his prostate, his face laying against the leather as a cry coated in pleasure escaped his now open mouth.

“no,” sehun hissed, reaching forward to hold both of baekhyun’s wrists, pulling them behind his back, not stopping the tempo of his thrusts for even a split second, “let them hear what only i can do to you, baby. let those jealous pricks know just how hard i can fuck you so they cry on twitter later. be as loud as you can.”

with baekhyun’s hands pinned behind his back and this new angle of baekhyun’s ass sticking straight up in the air, sehun picked up the pace, thrusting as hard and deep as he could. the speed was immoral, baekhyun thought. it felt so good, and yet so painful, with sehun hitting his prostate after each and every thrust. he felt like was going to die. his blood felt like lava. he let out moan after moan, scream after scream, overshadowing sehun’s grunts and heavy breathing. he was so close to his release, dick feeling like it was going to explode. he held off as much as he could, denying himself of an orgasm. but when sehun switched baekhyun’s wrists to one hand, the other starting to stroke baekhyun, he lost all self control and came all over sehun’s fingers. he expected to be spanked, for sehun to get even angrier, to be punished, but all the latter did was lap up the cum and flip baekhyun over. 

without warning, sehun shoved his fingers into baekhyun’s mouth. baekhyun’s eyes were heavily lidded with lust and want, tears wetting his eyelashes as they left trails down his cheeks, his mouth enveloping sehun’s fingers. his tongue ran up and down the length, darting between them before pulling them deeper into his mouth. the sight of baekhyun sucking his fingers clean and moaning while doing so almost sent sehun over the edge. he quickly pulled his fingers out, a string of saliva connecting baekhyun’s mouth to the tips of sehun’s fingers. he wrapped his hand around baekhyun’s now sensitive cock, beginning to pump fervently as he had been before. 

baekhyun whimpered, eyes rolling back in his head as tears continued falling, “ah- fuck, hun please i’m going insane.” 

nails from pretty fingers started digging into the skin of sehun’s back once he returned to his previous pace, fucking baekhyun fast and deep into the leather seats of his audi. the overstimulation hurt, but the pain baekhyun felt was almost completely masked by pleasure as sehun relentlessly hit against his prostate. he felt himself getting hard again, sehun pumping him just as fast as he was thrusting, his second release coming on fairly quick as he was still so sensitive from before.

they continued like this, baekhyun digging his nails into sehun’s back leaving scratch after scratch, probably drawing blood a few times, while sehun angrily bit all over his body, thrusting at an animalistic pace, mumbling filthily things into baekhyun’s golden skin until sehun and baekhyun hit their release together. 

sehun collapsed on top of baekhyun’s limp body, panting and heaving as he buried his face in the latter’s neck. baekhyun sighed blissfully, pushing his fingers into sehun’s hair, not minding the fact that it was soaked in sweat. 

at that point, baekhyun felt like apologizing. he figured, rather than getting upset, he could have handled the situation without insulting sehun. he knows sehun is working on his temper, he knows sehun can’t help it, and he knows all sehun was trying to do was keep him safe.

“hun, i’m-“

“i’m so sorry baby,” sehun sighed, pushing himself up to look baekhyun in the eye, brushing the hair matted to his forehead back, “i’m sorry for getting mad at you when all you intended was to calm me down.”

“wait, i-“

“and i’m sorry for calling you a brat. i’m sorry for ruining our date with my shitty attitude. i’m just… really sorry.”

“hun… it’s not just your fault things escalated.”

“hm? but-“

“for starters, you didn’t ruin anything. i shouldn’t have gotten mad and provoked you with insults. it was immature of me and… i’m really, really sorry. i love you… so much. i don’t think you’re a brat… and you might be an asshole sometimes, but at the end of it, you’re my asshole. and i love you. and i’m sorry.”

sehun smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to baekhyun’s lips, “i shouldn’t be so sensitive… i know you mean well. i love you way more.

“impossible.”

they laid like that for a while; in each other’s arms, whispering words of love, and drawing hearts on the now foggy windows.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! to be honest, this is the first fic i’ve ever posted and shared so... if you’re going to leave a comment, you can be honest, of course! but all i ask is that you are nice... i’m a bit sensitive, i’m a pisces... so, you know... ehehehe <3


End file.
